Beaten
by fanfictionaddict1313
Summary: Not everyone is like they seem. Everyone has a story, just not everyone likes to tell everyone their story to people. Beck Oliver is one of those people, or he was. This is his story..
1. Chapter 1

_He pushed him up against the wall, beating into him like a punching bag, his power to fight him off slowly falling with every hit like a video game where the characters energy level gets less and less_

_His eyes start to slowly close and the hits start to end, he falls to the ground, bringing his legs to his chest and starts to let the tears fall_

**Hours earlier**

14 year old Beck walks out the hospital and wipes his eyes

His mother, who was suffering from a long term illness, had just passed away

He started walking home, alone

The rain started to pour and Beck felt like he couldn't lift his arms up to lift up his hood, he started to think about his father

_His alcoholic father_

He thought to what was going to happen when he got home, what his father might say, might do, how much he has drank...

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of someone's voice

"Beck!" he stopped and turned around to see Jade, one of his close friends from school, running towards him

As she reached him she embraced him, tightly

He hugged her back, even though he doesn't know why

"i-i just heard, i-i was visiting my mom at the hospital and i heard about your mom, are you okay?" she let go and looked at him

He pretty much ignored her question "your mom's in the hospital again?"

She decided not to ask again "yeah, she uh, she just went in for a check up, make sure she's doing alright.."

Beck nodded "i hope she gets better.." tears start to form in his eyes, threatening to fall over the edge

Jade heart broke into a tiny million pieces with the look of hurt in her friends eyes

She decided to hug him again, flinging her arms around his neck

He rests his head down on her shoulder and lightly places his hands on her back

"are you sure you're okay, Beck?"

He just nods, emotionless, almost in a daze

"i should go..." he says as they both let go

"yeah...hey, where's your dad?"

"at the house" Beck tells her

"aw, looking after your sister?"

"no" he scoffed "probably having _another_ drink.."

"did he uh, get to see your mom before..." she doesn't finish her sentence as Beck shakes his head

"i should go.." he says again and she nods

"call me if you need anything, yeah?" she says squeezing his hand and smiling a little

He smiles the tiniest bit and turns away, walking the rest of the way home

The smell of alcohol hit him as soon as he walked in, he turned to face the door to close it quietly

He turned back around and seen his dad standing there, grasping a bottle of whatever was left in the cupboard

"where have you been." his voice was slurred

Beck just crossed his arms instead "how much have you drank, dad?"

"where were you." he got closer

"how much have you drank." he challenged his father

He got even closer to him "where the hell were you!?"

"i was visiting mom!"

"that useless bitch.." he rolled his eyes

"you don't get to say that! She tried her best to keep this family going! You never respected her!" the tears were streaming down his face now "you didn't deserve her! I WISH IT WAS YOU THAT WAS DEAD INSTEAD OF HER!"

The bottle came for Beck but he dodged it

_He pushed him up against the wall, beating into him like a punching bag, his power to fight him off slowly falling with every hit like a video game where the characters energy level gets less and less_

_His eyes start to slowly close and the hits start to end, he falls to the ground, bringing his legs to his chest and starts to let the tears fall_

_He saw his father walk away _

_His alcoholic __**abusive**__ father_


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years earlier**

Beck lay in his bed, trying to get some sleep but couldn't because of all the yelling coming from downstairs

He got up and walked out and downstairs

As he got to the kitchen door, he saw his father and his mother yelling at each other

His father had been drinking, as usual and his mother wasn't happy about it

"you're out all night ever night and you never have time for your family!"

"shut up, you stupid bitch!"

"is this what you want for us, huh? You want your 4 year old son to see you like this and think this is the right thing to do!? You're a failure at being a father!"

His father's hand then went up and across his mother's face, Beck gasps and tried to make no noise

His mother screamed quietly, fell back and held her face and his father stormed out the house and slams the door shut

His mother eventually stood up straight and turned to go see if he was asleep but as she seen him she gasped

"Beck, sweetie.." she walked over to him and knelt down to his level "are you...how long have you been standing here?"

He said nothing

"did you, uh.." she didn't know how to finish her sentence but he nodded anyway and she sighed "let's get you back to bed" she said and she lifts him up into her arms, standing up and walking upstairs and into Beck's room

He walked over to his bed, pulled back the sheets and lay him down and tucking him in

She moved his very long, brown hair away from his forehead and smiled a little at this and kissed his forehead "try get some sleep, baby"

"mommy, i'm scared" he told her truthfully

She sighed "do you want me to lie with you tonight, sweetheart?"

He nodded and she stood up and turned off the light, turned on his night light and lay up next to him

As soon as she lay down, he cuddled into her and she wrapped her arms around him

"why'd he hit you, mommy?" he asked, muffled

"it was in the heat of the moment, baby, it won't happen again" she sighed "i promise" she whispered but Beck heard the shakiness in her voice

She soothed him until he fell asleep and a little while after that, rubbing his back and combing her hands through his hair and whispering to tell him that it's going to be okay, that he has nothing to worry about until she fell asleep

It wasn't okay though, Beck seen it all the time,

**Present day**

Beck woke to a loud knock at his door that wouldn't seem to stop, it was the day after his father had beaten him to unconsciousness

The knock was still there, he stood up and opened the door

It was Jade

"Jade? Hey.." he says, walking out the house and closing the door

"you're still in the same clothes as yesterday?"

"uh" he looks down as if to check "yeah, i was uh, i was tired, so what are you doing here?" he turns the subject round

"i was gonna ask if you wanted to go out? To get your mind off things? Or would you rather spend time with your family?" she was wearing a sympathetic look on her face

"uh, no, let me go get changed.."

She nods as he walks back inside, closing the door behind him

He walks back out of his house a few minutes later, putting some money in his pocket "i took some money from my dad's wallet, he won't miss it much.." Beck says as he walks past her

She follows and says nothing, catching up beside him

She looked up at him and stopped, stopping him with her "what? What's wrong?" he asks looking around

She touched his face,near a bruise that is showing up "is this a bruise..?"

"uh.." he moves her hand away and turns away and continues walking "no.." he says

She walks after and grabs his hand to stop him "Beck." she says raising her eyebrows

He shrugs, moving his hand away from hers and runs a hand through his hair "yeah, my sister and i were playing and she flung something at me, but i'm fine.."

She nods "really?"

He smiles "yes, now let's go get some coffee.."

She walks after him "but wait, you never had that yesterday.."

"yeah, i got it after i got home.."

"but wasn't it like 9:30?"

He nods "uh-huh"

"wouldn't your little sister be in bed.."

"uh...yes,but she got up and i went to go check on her and she had something and she flung it at me.."

"but you said you were playing with her." Jade says, almost challenging him

"oh my god, Jade! What's with the interrogation? _she_ was playing, i went to check on her, she flung something at me, that's it..." he says walking into the coffee shop

"that's it?" she raises her eyebrows

"that's it.." he nods

She shrugs "okay, black with two sugars, please.." she says handing Beck the money

"no" he gives her, her money back and holds up the money he took from his dad "it's on me.." he smiles and walks over to order their coffee's

* * *

Okay, hi, uh i don't kniw what to say but uh yeah if you have read my other story uh lost at sea/the second part then that should be updated soon because i've had the inspiration to start writing again and yeah, look out for that shortly uh yeah, thanks for reading


End file.
